Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to value chain resource allocation and provisioning of goods and services, and more particularly, to a system to optimize allocation and usage of resources, goods, and services among nodes in a cluster of nodes and a method for optimal and transparent exchange of resources, goods, and services among nodes in a cluster of nodes (e.g., nodes in a value chain) and for managing smart contracts between interested parties.
There are several problems with the current state of art of space data communication and services which render applications and systems expensive, complex, and inefficient. One specific problem is that current space data communication typically involves outdated or inefficient communication. For instance, there has been accelerated growth of Cube Satellite (CubeSat) deployment to Low Earth Orbit in the last few years. CubeSats have typically been built by industry/academia/government efforts for both, scientific research, and educational purposes. Most spacecraft for scientific use carry some type of scientific instrumentation or sensors, collect data, and store the data until it can be transmitted to a ground station. Such spacecraft have used, to a large extent, amateur radio communication technology (i.e., frequency allocation and protocols). However, the communications protocols currently in use are outdated and inefficient. Additionally, the use of outdated/inefficient communication technology is exacerbated by typical deployments which generally only include a single ground station per aircraft (instead of a network of distributed base stations). Similarly, large space missions mainly use standard internet communication protocols which, in many instances are inappropriate for conditions in space (and also inappropriate for ground-space communication).
Compatibility is another specific problem because current space data communication and service delivery employs multiple technologies that are not generally able to provide services and resources to and accept services and resources from other systems, and to use services exchanged to effectively inter-operate. For example, many high-end systems in space missions can only communicate with similar systems or have proprietary data formats unreadable by others, incompatible communications paths (non-compatible frequencies, equipment and signaling), differing/incompatible radio system coverage, etc. In these cases, sharing information, resources, or services with incompatible units can be difficult, time consuming, and prone to errors. The lack of a uniform standard that applies across devices and networks means there is a lack of universally adopted semantics. Without a clear definition, a lot of opportunities for misunderstandings arise.
A satellite, for example, may only connect with a ground station while it is in line of sight, which is a very small percentage of its time in orbit, with many resources of the satellite or ground station idle most of the time. For example, the satellite could be capturing high definition pictures but is unable to send them to ground or other satellites for use or for processing.
Thus, the current approaches, which use mainly proprietary systems, protocols, software, etc., cannot achieve interoperability, fast scalability, and efficient use of resources. As a result of such inefficient communication and incompatibility of multiple technologies, markets become fragmented with high development costs, long times to deployment, inefficient use of resources and services, and lack of incentives for collaborative efforts, which thereby impede value dramatically and slow down value generation for users and providers of resources and services. In fact, it is not uncommon to find space systems with abundant resources and services but with poor rates of utilization.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to exchange and share resources and services between nodes of a cluster in a collaborative commons approach, while substantially lowering legal costs and time for short or long term cooperation among nodes and entities.